


M for Home

by Unbreakable_Vow



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M, Half Drabble, Post-Movie, not my native language, use of chinese words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbreakable_Vow/pseuds/Unbreakable_Vow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Because I’m still in search of words that start with M.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	M for Home

**Author's Note:**

> Do you remember the little thing about Tarrant, that he searched words that start with M? Well, so does Alice.  
> (I tried to go without a beta, but english is not my native language, so every mistake is mine)

_Nightmare, Mèng yǎn. Trading company, Mào yì gōng sī. Mom and dad, Mǔ fù. A beloved dad who died peacefully, Míng mù._  
“Please, take another biscuit, after such a long jorney is only normal to feel hungry! So, what were we talking about?”  
_Appearance, Miàn mù. Appearance that insults dignity, Mào fàn zūn yán._  
  
"About my decis-"  
"Oh, yes, your departure for China. Such an impulsive choice, refusing a so good catch and go away, in a land so far away from here, only to fulfill your father’s dream! You were so imprudent Alice, weren’t you?"  
_Make another impulsive choice, Miàn lín yán zhòng dē jué zé._  
  
"Let’s say that was not the first time I was imprudent."  
_Run, and run a risk at the same time, Mào xiǎn. Tree, Mù. Fall, Méng nàn. Door, Mén. Key, Mì jué. Drink for thirst of knowledge, Mǎn zú qiú zhī y. And then eat for the same reason, Mì shí._  
  
"Nevertheless, you turned the impossibile into money, Alice. I’m so proud of you!"  
_Be near to, Miàn lín, some strange creatures, Mò míng qí mià. Lie, Màn tiān dà huǎng. "Miǎn qiǎng Alice," says the Caterpillar. Ambush, Mái fú. Devil’s Claw, Mó zhuǎ. Cat, Māo, that dissolves into pieces, Mǐn._  
  
"Well, I’m here now. But -"  
_Table, Mù bǎn. Meet, miàn lín. Hat, Mào. Mad, Mí._  
"- I will not search for any husband."  
"What!? But my dear Alice... Why?"  
_Return to the real home, Mín fáng. Greatest happiness, Mò dà dē xìng fú_.  
"Because I’m still in search of words that start with M."  
_Love, Ài._  
  
  
“You’re back, Alice. You're in Underland again.”  
“I am, and I've found new words to say to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I picked the chinese words from here: http://www.infocina.net/dizionario


End file.
